Humanity's Epiphany
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Katherine has lost everything. Her family, happiness, and precious immortality. And an epiphany regarding her feelings for Damon make things that much harder. She pursues the Salvatore in hopes of winning him over, after all she is the one and only Katherine. But when push comes to shove, will she stay? Or leave him with "I didn't let love get in the way" Damon/Katherine fic


**Basically this is a story about Katherine and Damon after Katherine wakes up human. I'm warning you now I will use lines that have already been used in the show, simply because I like the line(s) and it's my fic so I'll do as I please. Also if you cherish Elena I suggest you not read this. Anyways, enjoy, favorite, and review.**

* * *

_Humanity's Epiphany_

Katherine lurched with pain as she felt her vampirism being ripped away from her."Aghh!" she shouted. It felt like every cell in her body was being lit on fire. She couldn't stand the pain but the worst part was the memories. Memories of all the things that had happened to her. She saw her mother's loving smile, she saw herself die. But what stood out to her was one person in particular. Damon. She saw his face everywhere she looked; she heard his voice in every breath. His eyes gazing at her with that unconditional adoration; his lips curved in a smile at the sight of her. His strong dangerous hands gentle on her face. "**I choose ****_you_**** Katherine**." "**Let me chase you ****_forever_**." She gasped, choking on air as her mind was overtaken with memories of the Salvatore. "**I'll ****_forget_**** the last ****_145 years_**** I've spent missing you. I'll ****_forget_**** how much ****_I loved you_****. I'll ****_forget everything_**** and we'll just start over**". "**_No! Don't take her_**!" "_You will be killed along with them_-" "**Then ****_let_**** me be ****_killed_**!" "**You don't ****_get_**** a ****_goodbye_****..**" "**We are to be together ****_forever_**!" "**I ****_wouldn't_**** have done it for ****_you_****..**" "**Is my love ****_not enough_**?" "**I don't ****_do jealous_****. Not with you. Not ****_anymore_****..**" "**_There is no world without her_**!" "**I ****_love _****Elena, I ****_despise you_**." "**We have the time, that's the beauty of ****_eternity_**" "**Enjoy ****_eternity alone _****Katherine**."

Katherine leered forward gasping for air, she could feel tears streaming down her face and her heart racing in her chest. She felt all the guilt in the world trying to explode out of her at once. She let out the only word that held any chance of comforting her, "**_Damon_**!"

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch drinking his favorite Bourbon when he heard Elena upstairs with Stefan. "Stefan, he hasn't gotten off that couch for _days_.." "I'm pretty sure I've seen him walk to the bathroom.." "That's not funny.." "_Elena_, he just doesn't want to be bothered right now.." "I don't care if he _wants_ to be bothered, I _car_e if he's _happy_.." "He _is_ happy!" "No he isn't, it's been a week since the veil went back up and he refuses to admit that he misses Alaric." "Elena don-" "He's _needs_ to talk about it Stefan.."

Damon frowned, lately Elena has been hassling him about 'feelings' and 'communication' and frankly he was over it. Quickly he ran to the coat rack and shrugged on his jacket passing Elena as she came down the stairs, "Damon we need to-" she cut off seeing him walking towards the door, "Where are you going.." she asked. He turned to her, "I'm gonna get a drink, many drinks" he said. Elena sighed, "Damon-" "No." "Damon we _need _to talk about this.." "No, Elena, _you_ need to talk about this, _I_ need to get wasted.." he said and paused.

"Coming little brother?" he shouted hearing things bumping and falling on the second floor, "Uh no I'm good.." Damon smirked, before looking at a pouty Elena "Damon please-"

"Don't wait up.." he cut her off before closing the door and driving to the diner.

* * *

He was only an hour in when his phone rang, he groaned before answering, "Whoever you are, you're disturbing my drink.." he said finishing the last of his 7th glass of whiskey, motioning for the bartender for another. "Hello Damon, how is my favorite alcoholic Salvatore.." Damon sighed, "Katherine.." He could practically hear her smile through the phone. "Miss me?" she purred. Damon half smiled, "How are you Katherine?.." he asked. "Mmm, fine. Been better, of course I would be _much_ better if I had a certain _blue eyed bad boy_ to keep me company.." she teased. He chuckled, "So how's humanity?" he said not so subtly. Katherine froze closing her eyes, "She told you.." she sighed. Damon nodded to himself, "_Yeah she did_. And for what it's _worth_.." he said pushing away his fresh glass and turning to the side, "I'm sorry.. Katherine..." Her breath hitched, "To have your vampirism ripped away like that.." he shook his head, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone.." he finished. She sighed, "So, you're not mad?" she asked. "Now, _what would I have to be mad about_?" Damon smirked. Katherine gaped, "Oh I don't know, I did try to kill the girl you love and successfully killed her brother.." she said testing him. Damon shrugged, "Bonnie brought **Big Jer** back from _'the great beyond'_ before she died and Elena tried did to kill you first.." he said, "I mean not to expect a little retaliation is stupid, that's more into Stefan's territory.." he joked. Katherine jumped, "Wait a minute,did you say _**Bonnie's dead**_?" she asked. Damon frowned, "Yeah, unfortunately.._Why_?" he asked. Katherine sighed, "_Well that's just **great**_.." she griped. Damon sat up, "Katherine, what's going on?" he asked, "Why did you call me?" he added. Katherine sighed, "I didn't _just_ call you Damon.." she said.

Damon's brows furrowed before it hit him, and he turned around. Katherine pressed 'end' and looked at the beautiful blue eyed man who she'd tortured. She looked away, not able to meet those eyes who used to see all the good in the world in her fooled by her own lies. "I need your help" she said. "With what?" Damon tested. Katherine took a deep breath, silently praying to anyone who would listen to let him want to help her. "I think there's a way to turn me back.."

* * *

**Well let me know what you think**  
**Also I will be listing a "Playlist" for this fic as well.**


End file.
